<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lips by MachineryField</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028365">Lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField'>MachineryField</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Egil…” Shulk stared at the thumb that traced the shape of his lips. “Are you alright?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Egil…” Shulk stared at the thumb that traced the shape of his lips. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm?” He continued to move his thumb, looking away from Shulk’s lips but never missing a movement. “I’m fine, why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been doing this for a while now. Are you that curious about Homs lips?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, more curious about yours than anything.” Egil spoke so casually, even as Shulk stared at him with wide eyes. “Though I’m afraid I’ve learned about everything I can by just touching them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then maybe you should do more with them.” Shulk’s heart pounded in his chest as he spoke. “Like kiss them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Egil leaned closer, their breath mingling. “I may do just that.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>